When Wolves Come Out To Play
by OokamiJudge
Summary: After Sirius disappeared through the veil during the episode at the DoM and Dumbledore still refused to properly train Harry Remus decided he had had enough. He wasn't going to stand by and watch his Cub sink into depression..


**Title: **When Wolves Come Out To Play**  
Author: dragongirl997  
Recipient: **yaoigirl18**  
Rating: **R**  
Pairings: **Bill Weasley/Harry Potter/Remus Lupin**  
Word Count: **10,988**  
Warnings: **Threesome, Master/slave, Voyeurism, Creature!Harry, Creature!Bill**  
Summary: **After Sirius disappeared through the veil during the episode at the DoM and Dumbledore still refused to properly train Harry Remus decided he had had enough. He wasn't going to stand by and watch his Cub sink into depression and he wasn't going to stand by and let Harry not have the training he needed. It is over two years later when they are found by a certain red head and they are reintroduced to a very different pair of men.**  
Author's notes: **Written as a gift for yaoigirl18 on LJ in the BillFicathon exchange. This is my first fic using him and my first go at a threesome so I hope it is as good as I want it to be and that she likes it. Also yes this does go AU/AR after OotP, but is mostly if not entirely compliant for the books before that.

* * *

I had been over two years since anyone had seen them, either of them. In truth the redhead still wasn't sure what had brought him here. But, as the oldest Weasley stared at the sight before him, he could honestly say that he wasn't sure if he wanted to be here or not. They had looked for several months after Harry's sixteenth birthday, but no one had been able to find a sign of them anywhere; not that Dumbledore had seemed too surprised. No one had questioned the old man, but there had just been something in his gaze that said that he didn't expect to find them. Really though, his main question was after all that looking why had they suddenly decided to appear **now** and why **here** of all places? There was no denying it was them either. Not with that messy hair, those green eyes, and that scar on the younger of the two. Though, if not for Harry, he may not have known Remus.

Bill couldn't stop himself from settling into a chair in shock. Looking at the two males and taking them in unconsciously while waving off a waiter with an order for something as he did so. If asked later, he wouldn't be able to tell you much about that night, not even what he had been drinking, but it was just too much of a shock. They had changed, both of them, and he wasn't sure which had changed more, truth be told. He wasn't sure how long he sat there watching them, but when bright green eyes met his gaze he knew that **somehow** they had lured him there. He didn't know why they had wanted him there, but that gaze told him that it had known he was there, and probably had since he walked though the door.

Somehow Bill thought he should be unnerved by that, or at the very least worried, but he couldn't find it in him to bother. In fact, it almost felt like his mind was fuzzy and only half working. Some part of him said that that wasn't a good thing and that his mind shouldn't be fuzzy, especially not here, but he couldn't find it in him to listen to that voice.

A more real voice almost literally in his ear drew him from his thoughts and he blinked a couple times trying to focus on what it was saying. He wasn't sure what the brute of a man was asking in truth, but a growl from somewhere in front of him gave the man pause. Redirecting his attention once more he again was met by a green gaze, but it was quite closer now. In fact, the owner of said green eyes was settled between his knees. His eyes were nearly glowing as they stared down the large man "Harry?" the ginger questioned as his brain informed him that he was in over his head here. Harry didn't seem to hear him though as the brunet instead offered the unknown male, "He isn't here to play. We told him to meet us here because we knew he wouldn't be followed."

Bill wasn't some innocent thing. He had managed to figure out what sort of place he had walked into, but that didn't mean he had ever been to such a place. It also didn't mean he understood entirely what was happening. So no, Harry's words weren't entirely lost on him, but he couldn't quite call all this 'playing' either. It got the unknown man to go away though, so he wasn't going to question, especially when he had more important questions on his mind. Things like: where they had been? Before he could open his mouth to even start to question though, he found his lap full of Harry Potter, and his brain abruptly shut down again even as he hissed out a, "What do you think you're doing?" He tried to keep calm as his gaze wondered around the room hoping no one he knew was here.

"It is either this or you get to deal with more men like him until you leave," Harry calmly informed the oldest Weasley child. After a long moment he seemed to reluctantly nod though and Harry continued "Good boy. We called you here on purpose and for one reason you're going to give Dumbledore a message for us. Tell him to call a meeting of the bird club in Snuffle's house in one week at this time. We want ball/b of the bird club there and we will not show up unless they are. Tell him that **does** include all his special members and that they can get over it if they don't like the time. If they want me back, they will be there and make sure Dumbledore knows that we will have questions for him before anything else happens. And, I mean anything."

He paused there giving the redhead a chance to take in his words. "If we even **think** he or any others will attempt to give us any potions or use any spells on us, we are gone. These are our terms and you will all get your answers then." Unable to remain serious for too long, the nearly twenty-one year old gave the redhead a kiss and a grin adding, "Don't stay too long, Billy, or they will be back to try and play with you." Before leaving Bill's lap once more, Harry said, "Oh, and don't bother calling the bird club. We will be gone for the night before they could get here." Harry turned and walked back over to where Remus was waiting, not once looking back.

* * *

Bill wasn't sure why he believed Harry, but he did, and the next week was probably the longest he could remember ever living. It wasn't until after he had left the club that he had even realized how well he had been played by the green eyed saviour. That realization had only made him more determined to have his answers though. He had even gone so far as to go back to the club for every night following that one just to try and catch sight of the boy again. It had been for naught though. Sure, Bill wasn't bothered any other time and was even avoided, though he didn't notice it. But, he didn't find Harry or even Remus again. It was that lack of success that had brought him to the meeting so early, making him one of the first there.

He had settled in one of the many chairs that had been set up, waiting and watching as the others slowly trickled in. Their looks ranged from curious to angry to neutral, and nearly everything in between though he could honestly say that these were the 'normal' looks of most of them. They really were an odd lot, but maybe that was why they did so well. Bill couldn't say he knew that for sure, but he did think it was part of it at the very least.

Apparently trying to analyze the others around him had taken longer than he had realized because before he knew it the noise around him fell off as Dumbledore made his way into the room. It wasn't his appearance that caused the drop. It was the not-so-normal look on his face. It was a happy and eager look while still being a bit disappointed; there was even a hint of uncertainty to it, if you looked close enough. I wasn't the look people were used to from the man, but these past couple of years had been hard on them all, especially Dumbledore. There had been so many people coming down on him for losing Harry. Bill's thoughts halted when Albus raised his hands and started to speak.

"I know you are all wondering about the abrupt call of this meeting. If it had been a new raid, the meeting should have been called that day. And, if it was important, it should have been passed on by the next day. The problem, however, is that I didn't call this meeting."

Bill could see the looks around him shift as hands reached for wands and the like. So Albus hadn't told them Harry had called the meeting then. Hmm? Well, it would explain why his brother and Hermione didn't seem more excited, and why the Slytherins didn't seem more worried or annoyed about being summoned by Harry. He probably should get on with this though because if Harry walked through that door and they didn't know his conditions, they would probably lose his help. Bill knew he wasn't an easy man to manipulate, but Harry had done so easily, and he wouldn't put it past Harry to have a plan. He didn't know where the boy had been these past couple of years, but it had done wonders for him. Again, Bill was pulled from his thoughts, this time at the sound of his name…

"…came from Bill. Harry approached him to pass on the need for this meeting." The elder motioned to him. "I'll leave it to you to explain, my boy."

Bill resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Albus got them all worked up and then redirected their attention. Just perfect. Well, it was what it was, and he'd better get on with it before Harry showed up. He supposed he could be annoyed at Albus later. "Harry found me a week ago demanding a meeting of the 'Bird Club', as he called it, with all of us present. He said it needed to be here, in this house, at this time, and that he would be here. Harry wanted me to pass the message on to Albus with the conditions that everyone was to be here, even the spies. Harry said that if they thought anyone was trying to use a potion on them, they were gone, and that if anyone pulled their wand on them, they were gone." Bill informed the group, part of which glared at him and part of which had various expressions. A couple of faces were blank. It was from one of the blank faces that the question came.

"They who?" Draco questioned.

Bill blinked. Hadn't Albus explained anything? A glance at the man said that no, he hadn't missed the man explaining that it was both of them. Well, fine. "Remus Lupin was with Harry when he found me, and they will both be coming."

"He specifically said 'spies'? Not 'spy' but 'spies'?" Severus asked this time.

The redhead nodded. "He didn't use the word 'spy'. He said 'special people,' but when there are ears listening in, would you really expect him to come out and say 'spy'?"

The look Severus offered him clearly said that was exactly what the man thought Harry would do. Bill chose to ignore it and move on. "They should be here any moment either way, and while I don't know where they have been, Harry doesn't seem to be the same as he was when he left. I was ready to demand answers from him when I first saw him, but he managed to do something." Bill paused, frowning as he tried to come up with a way to describe it. He wasn't even sure what 'it' was. But after a moment of failing, he shook his head.."I still don't know how or what he did, but it seemed like my thoughts were full of wool. I heard what he said and replied, but my own thoughts were just too fuzzy to remember. I remembered them later, **after** I was away from him, but…" His words drifted off and Bill shook his head.

Bill didn't know what it was, but he wanted them all to be aware. They couldn't underestimate Harry like they all once had. **Something** had changed in the time he had been missing and they needed to realize that. The looks around him again shifted at his newest words, but Bill hardly had time to register the newest changes before the door Albus had entered through was slammed open by a something that then hit the wall opposite it. That was followed by, "That is your one and only warning. If anyone else raises their wand to me, I will be gone." The words resounded in a sharp and near deadly tone preceding Harry into the room. Gazes turned towards what had hit the wall to find Lucius laid out flat. Bill hadn't even realized Lucius wasn't in the room. Of course, he probably had been right up till he found out who was coming in.

* * *

Harry watched the faces register the crumpled form of the elder Malfoy before they turned to him. Most were either shocked or were stunned. He knew he looked different from that boy who had lost Sirius through the veil, but they would either get used to it or get over it. Either way, he didn't care. He had stopped caring some time ago, after the first year maybe, but he wasn't entirely sure. He knew he had grown some. Not a lot. The treatment from the Dursleys had seen to that. But, he had put on a couple of pounds. He had more muscles now,. Again, they didn't look like much, but that wasn't for lack of strength. It was from who or rather **what** he now was. His green gaze was brighter than it had ever been since he had been able to properly live for the first time in his life during this time with Remus.

He knew his clothes would probably be the biggest change, and while they weren't as 'bad' as some he owned, he hadn't been willing to give into the idea of hiding any of who he now was. The pants were black leather that fit like a second skin. The shirt was another thing of leather, this one more of a buttoned-up vest, though it was longer and covered a bit more than a traditional 'vest' would. His shoes were black moccasins that were made simply, without any sort of frills, and on his left hand he had a metal bracelet/ring combo that was connected by a chain and made of white gold.

Harry's gaze didn't even waver when Remus came in behind him dressed similarly but for the bracelet/ring being on the opposite hand, and his top being more shirt than vest-like. Harry didn't bother to try and stop the smirk when the faces before him shifted at their appearance, though he would admit that Bill's was the most amusing. Harry knew he had been luring the man that day in the club, but it really was amusing to see him openly staring now that his mind wasn't being affected so. He had wondered if Bill would be any fun to play with, but that look made Harry really wonder. Harry mentally shook himself. That would have to be for later. Right now, they had things to do and he needed his audience awake for this. He turned his gaze to Draco. "If you can get him to keep his wand to himself, it would be good to revive him." He motioned towards where Draco's father still lay. Harry ignored the look that was somewhere between anger and calculating, waiting to see what Draco would do and was actually glad when Draco chose to revive Lucius.

Harry would need their help. He was no leader and didn't like pretending to be, but if he was going to play the part, he would need all of them for this. Once Lucius had suitably fixed himself and settled at the table, Harry turned his attention to Dumbledore, trusting Remus to watch his back while he was distracted.

"Before I tell you or them anything, I want answers and I want them to know them too. You think that that prophecy of yours is about me, right?" he questioned, uninterested in the look of slight confusion that sparked, however briefly, before dying as Dumbledore opened his mouth to answer. Harry interrupted, "No, I don't want your speeches. Just shake your head 'yes' or 'no', Dumbledore."

When the elder nodded, Harry cocked his head to the side a bit. "So, you thought that, but you still thought to send me to be raised by Muggles? Just shake your head. We've all heard it before," Harry informed him when he opened his mouth again, earning him a nod. "So you thought I was supposed to kill some evil wizard who had as much or maybe more power than you, but you wanted me raised with Muggles. And not just **any** Muggles, but Muggles who hated magic so much they hit me for even saying the word 'magic'."

Harry just narrowed his gaze this time when the man made to verbally reply, which caused Dumbledore to think better of it and just nod.

"So you let me grow up knowing nothing about magic. And then, when I came to school you decided it was a good idea to not only keep sending me back to the magic-hating Muggles, but to not even tell me this prophecy and to not even try and give me extra training." Harry eyed the man calmly, waiting until Dumbledore finally nodded once more.

"So you let me go on, year after year, knowing all along that I was supposed to go against this horrid man without training. You even let me go without my family? After all, it was you who got my godfather put into prison without a trial, and what did you do when he escaped? You didn't even plan to tell me who he was, did you? You would have been happy to see him locked back up or kissed by the Dementors without me ever knowing who he was, wouldn't you?" Now the old man was looking uncomfortable as he nodded. but Harry pressed on. "It was the same with Remus, wasn't it? If he hadn't told me who he was, you would have been happy to let me think I was alone. You wanted me to think all I had was you and the Dursleys, didn't you?" It wasn't a question. He knew it was true, so he didn't care when the elder didn't reply in any way. In fact the smirk on Harry's face said it all.

"Remus told me that you told him and the others not to contact me at all that summer after Sirius died. You wanted me to think that none of them cared, didn't you? I was getting too close to them, was listening to them too much, and you couldn't have that." The grin that spread over Harry's face at that point was feral. "I'm glad Remus didn't listen. I'm glad he came and got me from those wretched Muggles. I just wish it had been a full moon so he would have ripped them to pieces." He could hear the gasps from various people around the table, but he didn't care. Maybe this would get his point across. "I am not that boy anymore, Dumbledore. I am not and never will be yours to command or control. I have learned a lot over these last few years and, yes, I have been gone years. You would be amazed how many places you can find time-shifted places when you need them, and I did need them," he informed the old man before finally turning his attention to the group as a whole.

"I have been in training for years now. To you, I have been gone two years, but for me, it has been six very long and hard years. I am not and never will be the Harry Potter you knew. He was a toy for Dumbledore, and I will not be Dumbledore's toy. I have learned much in my time away, but I know that I still don't know enough." He told them this, meeting every gaze and feeling the push against his mind when he met the gaze of all three of the main Slytherins. He could see the momentary flicker in their gaze as they saw his thoughts, but grinned wider when he saw the confusion that replaced it when they retreated and remembered nothing. It was a different form of mind defence. Instead of locking the memories away where they couldn't be seen, it instead made only their owner able to remember them because they were locked into their owner's mind.

Once he was sure they all understood, he continued, "I would not have come back now if not for the information we learned from the Pack in Egypt near where Bill is currently working. Voldemort is making a final push and plans to attack soon, very soon."

"Is that where you have been staying?"

Remus didn't even bother to move his gaze from Bill to answer Ron's question. "No." The question hadn't been for him, but Remus felt it was his question to answer. "We moved from one pack to another when we were not in a time-shifted place during the past few years. We had only been with that one a month, for them. We were gone for the full moon and a couple days after; when we came back, they let us know that Voldemort had been by, but they are loyal to us and would not join him." Remus smirked at that. "Apparently there are a few Death Eaters with scars now because they tried to press the Pack by trying to take the cubs. We have since heard from the other packs we stayed with that the same has happened to them because they wouldn't join him. Packs we haven't talked to or stayed with have joined him," he explained.

Harry picked it back up there. "We aren't sure exactly when it will happen, but if he is planning to use the Wolves, he'll have to take the moon into account. It will take him two more weeks to have the Packs that are on his side gathered and, by then, it will be just after the next full moon which means he won't be able to attack for another three days after that. That means we have five weeks, and probably no more, to be ready. We can summon the Packs that are on our side if there is a place they can stay, and I know the goblins will be with us." The knowing smile told them all that was probably because of something that had been done, but what was an unknown.

"What I need from you is a plan and a place for the wolves to stay. They won't need the potion as each Pack has a member who can make it, but they will need a place to run when they turn and a place to camp until the battle. They will not be harmed and they will not suffer or be detained after this is over. They will be allowed to return to their lands. I will not demand that you like them. I know some of you can't or won't." He intentionally met Severus' gaze "They will be given basic respect," Harry informed them, making sure the Potions Master knew that Harry didn't care who he liked, but that the Werewolves wouldn't be dishonoured.

"After we are done here, I will be going to talk to the beings that inhabit the lake and forest, both human and half-human alike." Harry paused meeting Hagrid's gaze. "Would you talk to your friend in the forest for us? Let him know all we need and want him to do is have his children eat anyone in black robes and a white mask." The half-giant's face paled, as did most of the other faces around the table, but after a long moment he nodded. "I know it isn't something you want, but we need the help." Harry offered the final bit in as close to soothing a voice as he could manage.

Meeting Charlie's gaze, Harry studied the second oldest Weasley boy for a long moment before speaking. "Do you think any of the dragons would be willing to help us?" It took a moment, but Harry's eyes widened and he spoke again. "Yes I would have the same request of the dragons: eat, kill, or hurt anyone in a black robe with a white mask."

"I do not know."

Harry nodded. He had thought as much, but hopefully five weeks would be enough time for Charlie to find out and get back to them.

Harry shifted his gaze to the three spies, meeting all three gazes. "Will he want you with him?" The looks on their faces were all he needed to know that yes they would be expected. He considered for a moment trying to come up with options that wouldn't make it so incriminating, but the only option he could come up with wasn't one he liked at all. Still, he knew he had to try. "Would Fenrir do you a favour?"

_'Anything for the Pack'_. That was how Werewolves were, but Remus knew he had never been a proper part of Fenrir's Pack. If he claimed the opposite though… "Possibly."

Harry nodded. "We will get back to that if he can't help," he promised. The look of surprise that flickered over all three faces was a small comfort to the part of him that still liked these people. After all, maybe that meant there would be some hope for them. All that settled, Harry nodded. "We will make more plans as we have more information, but I think this will be enough for now. I have people to see, and we all have things to do." He stood tall once more, turning to the door, not once looking back even as he paused at the door. "Dumbledore, you will let Bill know when you have a place for the Packs to stay. Severus, Lucius, Draco, I will find a way to get you a message once I know how things with Fenrir work out. Hagrid and Charlie, pass on your progress to Bill as well. Bill, we will find you again before the full moon to see how things are going and let you know when Dumbledore needs to call the next meeting," Harry informed them all before walking out.

Harry had been gone nearly ten minutes when everyone managed to pull themselves together, collectively agreeing with Bill's earlier assessment that he had changed. They had hardly been able to speak around him. Individual thoughts did vary some, but that was the main thought everyone had as they realized that between all of them, they had said maybe five sentences the entire time Harry had been there.

* * *

The near hour of questioning that he had to endure after Harry and Remus left had been torture, but in the end, it had been Severus who had stopped all the questions with a rather simple explanation: he was isolated. Someone had pointed out that Charlie was too, but that had been another easy one: the dragons. If Harry and Remus smelled like Werewolves as badly as he would guess that would only annoy the dragons his younger brother worked with. In short they had all ended up doing as requested and passing on the information to Bill and now, he was waiting.

Harry had said before the next full moon and that was two nights away now. Bill was starting to get anxious that something had happened. He had tried again to find Harry and Remus on his own, but trips to the club over the past couple of days turned up nothing. He wasn't giving up though, and without even realizing it, he was once more headed back to the club. Unlike the last two trips, it didn't take him long to spot the two he was looking for. They were nearly as before, skin-tight, black leather pants, no shirt, those bracelet/ring things on their hands, no shoes. But unlike before, they were wearing collars and for some reason it was those that stole his gaze. He had done a bit of digging since that first trip, not a lot by any means, but enough to at least try and pretend to know what was happening and the addition gave him an odd sort of squirming feeling in his stomach. If he didn't know better, he would almost say it was jealousy, anger, or both. But he knew that couldn't be right. After all, what did he have to feel angry or jealous about?

He shook the thoughts off as he grabbed a table and absently ordered something to drink as he waited. He knew better than to try and go to them, not with the new addition to their wears. It would be rude and a challenge. One that he wasn't going to be offering. While it took a while for Harry to meet his gaze, he was again sure that the younger male had known he was there all along when he didn't seem at all surprised. He was, however, surprised when the other made his way over and, as before, planted himself in Bill's lap. He was going to question how smart that was, but as before, he couldn't find his thoughts enough to manage it. Harry was speaking.

"Fenrir will be taking care of the Bird Club's special people. When they come to the club, they will not be taken to Dumbledore or his house. They will not be healed of anything that won't scar, and you will bring them here with you in one week. If they are in poor condition and can not wait that long to be healed, you will bring them here and tell the door man _'Anything for the Pack. I honour them above all else and bring the Pack to Raven and Moon.'_ He will show you where you can take them to be healed, and he will find us."

Bill nodded, getting a rather odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was something he was missing here, something they were all missing, but he just wasn't sure what. After a moment the fuzzy thoughts seemed to lessen a bit and he remembered that he had information for Harry. "Some of Hagrid and Charlie's friends will be happy to help. Dumbledore said that after your talk the centaurs volunteered part of the forest for your friends to stay while they are helping out," he informed Harry, glad when the boy smiled at the news.

That was apparently all Harry needed because the younger male kissed him before standing up. "Tell Dumbledore the next meeting will be in two weeks, but that I will be coming to his house before my friends do to make sure they are doing well." Harry headed back to where Remus was without a backward glance, just like the first time. Bill was nearly home before his mind finally kicked in enough for him to realize that he hadn't been given any dirty looks for Harry's 'performance' back there. Someone should have said **something** about that to at least Harry, if not both of them, and that no one did just made him even more confused. Bill did have to wonder if maybe Harry was just going to get in trouble later with whoever had given that to him.

* * *

It was the day after the full moon and Bill was back again, this time with the three spies hidden near by. He had never been here before and actually managed to find Harry, but he had said this would work. It had taken him lots of talking and basically kidnapping the three to get them here, but Bill trusted Harry to know what he was doing. He took a deep breath trying to steady himself before making his way to the door and the man Bill usually all but ignored beyond showing him ID. The man raised an eyebrow at him in question and Bill couldn't help feeling a bit uncomfortable. After all, Dumbledore and the others were bound to notice soon and come after them. He didn't know what Harry had planned, but he wouldn't let him down. Not in this. Bill just hoped Harry didn't let him down.

That settled, Bill took a steadying breath. What was it Harry had said to tell the man if he needed him sooner? Ah! Yes! That was it. "_Anything for the Pack. I honour them above all else and bring the Pack to Raven and Moon._" The man frowned at him and Bill couldn't help wondering if he had said it wrong or if Harry had lied. But then, the man took a deep breath before quickly nodding.

"Where are they?"

Bill was glad when the man seemed to know at least something, and he motioned off towards a building a bit farther down the street where he had left the three. The man nodded and motioned him to follow with a larger man from inside to where he had left the unconscious men.

* * *

The next few hours were a blur, but Bill was glad when all three were settled in beds in a hidden part of the club being looked after by a grey-haired wizard. But, it wasn't until Harry showed up near dusk that he truly felt at ease. The boy looked tired, as did Remus, who had come in behind him, but Bill quickly brushed that out of his mind. After all, the full moon wasn't even a full day gone yet. Of course, they were tired. The growl from Remus at the sight of the trio did make a shiver run down Bill's spine.

"Should have known better than to think he would even try and do them any favours."

So this had been one outcome that had been expected? Sure, Harry had told Bill what to tell the doorman, but that didn't mean Bill had entirely registered it. The others in the room seemed to shift a bit, watching Remus. All but Harry, that is. They seemed reluctant to speak.

"He is Pack." The short statement from Remus seemed to cut some of the tension, but they still seemed on edge. Bill realized that he was in over his head here, but he also realized that he was part of the problem. He was unsure what to do about it.

"We let him come in because of you. Now you've brought these in too, and you want us to accept them? Moon…"

"No." Harry's gaze snapped from the three injured forms to the doorman and the other male. "**I** want them here, all of them. Moon went to Betrayer because I asked him too and this is what Betrayer did. He was supposed to get them away from Voldemort, but instead he did this. Betrayer didn't care if they died and he planned to kill them later if they didn't." He turned his gaze to Doorman who took a steep back "Moon and I will go tonight to Bird's home with them," he motioned to the three spies "him," he motioned to Bill "and any pups you want to send ahead. There is pack already there who can find a good place for the pups and them."

Bill was glad when the doorman finally nodded after giving them all hard looks. He wasn't sure what was going on beyond the four of them being here being a problem, but it looked like Harry had at least made it ok. When Harry grabbed Bill's and Remus's hands pulling them towards the empty bed in the room, Bill couldn't find it in himself to argue. He knew he should. Especially when he found the other two curled up on either side of him, but some part of him was too happy with the arrangement to let him even think about arguing. He ended up getting the best sleep he had had in months curled up in the back room of a club with Remus on one side of him and Harry on the other.

* * *

To say that Dumbledore had been pissed would be putting things mildly, but Harry had managed to diffuse the situation somehow though Bill still wasn't sure how. Bill had thought of asking how Harry always knew the right thing to say, but he soon found his thoughts fuzzy once more. That had been a week ago, and it was only two weeks before Voldemort would probably be attacking, so they were sitting at another meeting. This meeting was on Hogwarts' grounds and they were near the lake where they were joined by one of the merpeople, a centaur, the Alphas of the various Packs, and a representative for the goblins. It wasn't turning into the best meeting, to say the least, with lots of arguing, nasty looks, and not too nice comments. Or rather, that had been where it was going until two seconds ago.

"Enough!"

It had been as much a growl as it had been a real word and Harry's green eyes had flickered golden. It was then that Bill and the other humans realized what had changed about Harry. The looks some of them were giving him were unreadable, but Bill couldn't let the silence stretch. "But, Harry, when and… and how? Was it Remus?" Bill couldn't help leaning back when that gaze focused on him turning golden once more.

"Remus? You would accuse Remus of this? I was bitten, Bill! Do you think **Remus** would do that?"

Bill wasn't sure what was so horrid about that suggestion that it had every wolf there looking at him like he had lost his mind, but it was, oddly enough, Severus who came to his rescue.

"How would that be any different from what happened to Remus?"

Bill didn't know the story of how Remus was turned, but apparently it wasn't a good thing because now all the wolves were looking at Severus like he was a monster or at least something that they wanted to tear to bits. While it may have upset everyone else, it did seem to have calmed Harry. Bill was glad he didn't know how mad you had to make a werewolf so soon after the full moon for them to be like that, but he would guess it had to be rather a lot.

"He is right."

Bill could almost feel the weight of those gazes as they turned once more to Harry, but slowly they dimmed and Harry's now entirely green gaze met Bill's. "It was wrong of Fenrir to turn Remus. That isn't something you can ask a child and expect them to be able to make any sort of decision. So, it is considered against the Pack to turn a child. It was Fenrir who turned me as well. He was trying to catch us for Voldemort, but all he did was get his teeth into my leg, that was not long before I turned sixteen. It was a goblin who gave us away to Fenrir." The explanation made the goblin look put out and the wolves angry, but none of them looked specifically at anyone else for it. As the meeting went on, Bill came to realize one very important thing: these were not the same people from two years ago. Harry was now very much a man, no longer anything close to a boy, and Remus no longer seemed like a frail thing on his way out, but a confident and sure male. Both things, oddly enough, stirred back up that anger and jealousy from all those days ago in the club. Bill wasn't sure why it bothered him so much that they had someone, but there was just **something** about it and about seeing how they had grown into more confident men. It really was intoxicating for some reason.

* * *

Bill couldn't remember much about that meeting, the ones after, or even that week leading up to the full moon. They were all on edge waiting for it and as the sun started to set the day of the full moon, the students and teachers were barred inside the school, the gates were shut, and the wolves all took their potions before the moon came into view. He only heard how things started from some of the wolves, but after seeing the carnage the next day he wasn't sure he wanted to know more. He and the others had been sleeping in the Great Hall, just in case, when the front doors had exploded. It had been a long battle and Bill ended up with more than one scar from it. He was only one of five that were attacked personally that night by Fenrir, but he, unlike the others, suffered more than just disfiguring scars as he would learn the next day from the doorman when he woke up in the forest.

The next few days were spent in a sort of numb state as he tried to take in the fact that he wasn't human anymore along with the losses that they had taken. He was grateful for the fact that he didn't lose any close family members, but it wasn't until nearly a week later that he really started to feel better, when he got his first glimpse of Harry and Remus. He wasn't sure how they had managed to avoid him for so long, but he firmly ignored how utterly glad he was to see them alive. He pushed it off as equal to how he felt at seeing the rest of his family for the first time a few days ago.

Yet, as the days passed, and he still didn't see very much of them Bill found that he really **was** missing them. It was more than just missing them as he did his siblings and parents. He had never been close to either before they disappeared, but something about these last weeks of being near them so often had made him long for them in a way he tried very hard to deny.

The more he tried to push it away and explain away his feelings, the more he felt drawn to them. Yet every time he tried to work up the nerve to sneak away from the Were-Wizard looking after him and find them, he remembered the club and those collars. It always made him depressed until he bounced back and started trying to work up the nerve to see them again.

It was as things died down and the humans stopped visiting that he started to notice some things, namely collars. It was like half the people here were wearing them, but it took him nearly a day to finally realize what it meant. It wasn't just Remus and Harry. It was a Were thing, but apparently only when they were alone. It took longer than that to notice that they weren't just plain collars. The front was usually adorned with what looked like a dog tag. He couldn't help wondering if that was where dog collars and tags had come from even as he tried to puzzle it all out.

It was a couple days later when he first realized that the doorman's friend and a Were-Wizard had the same 'tag' on their collar. He had been trying to work it out, but it wasn't until that moment that he realized that they really were what they seemed: collars and tags meant to show ownership. He had questioned it when he realized everyone had one and many had tags, but seeing two that were the same and watching how they interacted convinced him.

It was the next day when he was able to properly see Harry and Remus for the first time, and he tried to subtly watch their collars. He wasn't entirely sure why he was surprised when he realized that they held matching tags on the leather collars they wore, but he was. Maybe it was because Remus was old enough to be Harry's dad and had help raise him, but he wasn't sure. A small part of Bill believed it was because he had hoped neither had one because while he tried to deny it, he wanted them. He wasn't sure when he first realized it, but he was a bit numb by the time they left from all the feelings.

* * *

Bill ended up giving into his body's demands and sleeping the next few days to make the last of the changes from the bite, but Were-Wizard didn't seem too happy with him when he woke up. For the rest of the day the man seemed almost cold, distant even, and Bill wasn't sure why. A part of him though said maybe he had been caught staring at Harry and Remus and Were-Wizard wasn't pleased. Apparently Were-Wizard wasn't one to keep quite when he was upset because before he left for the night, he finally spoke.

"What are you playing at?"

The growled question had shocked Bill, but he quickly recovered giving the man a confused look. "I don't know what you're talking about." Sure, he thought this was about Harry and Remus, but he wasn't going to say as much, just in case.

"Raven and Moon. Why are you doing this to them?"

It took a few minutes for Bill's brain to catch up to what was being said as he still wasn't entirely used to 'Raven and Moon' instead of 'Harry and Remus', but once he registered, Bill couldn't help blinking, truly confused. Surely a bit of staring couldn't really bother them that much, could it? He shifted a bit where he was sitting. Was it really bothering them that badly? He swallowed hard. Well, if it bothered them this much— "I didn't mean to stare. I will try harder not to." He promised, not sure why it had bothered them so or why that had made Were-Wizard so cold to him, but he was trying to learn how to fit in with a Pack and this was part of it.

Bill knew he would have to learn if he ever planned on spending time with Harry and Remus, so he really was trying. Still, if it was bothering them that much maybe he should just go? They were like family and he wanted to do what was best for his family. "I'll leave as soon as you say I can." Bill wondered if he would still have his job as a curse breaker in Egypt. The growl that came from Were-Wizard was the first one to scare him since the battle, but he couldn't help being more confused by the words that came with the sound.

"If you plan to run away, you will tell them. It is your fault Raven and Moon suffer. I will not let you run away to let them suffer alone. You will at least tell them first."

Bill could honestly say that he was well beyond glad when Doorman's friend made his way over. Especially when it seemed that, despite his size, Doorman's friend was currently calmer and more rational than Were-Wizard.

"You have confused him. Look at him. He doesn't know what you're talking about. You know how Raven and Moon are _'Anything for Pack'_. They are more dedicated than any of us. He was Pack before, but now he is real Pack. Would they explain it to him before he had plenty of time to adjust?"

Bill was glad when Were-Wizard seemed to calm some at the words, but it just made him more confused. What had Harry and Remus not explained that was making Were-Wizard so pissed off at him? Maybe Doorman's friend would be willing to explain so he could get Were-Wizard not so pissed at him? He really would rather stay here if it wasn't going to upset Harry and Remus because he did want to learn as much about being a Werewolf as he could. He didn't want to do it at their expense though. "If they won't explain, will you?" he questioned, hoping he didn't upset Were-Wizard more. It was the doorman's friend who replied though.

"You have seen the collars. How some wear them and some don't?"

Bill nodded. He had seen them and he thought he had them figured out, but apparently not.

"We only start to wear them when we decide that we want to find someone to be with for the rest of our time with the Pack. They have spells and enchantments woven into them that help suppress our lure and let us be able to call upon our instincts, even when the moon has just passed."

Bill frowned. "Lure?" he questioned, having never heard of such a thing.

"Didn't explain that either, hmm? Did you ever feel fuzzy or maybe lightheaded around Raven or Moon? Felt like you couldn't think no matter how hard you tried. You were just focused on them? Needed to be with them?"

Bill nodded thinking of the meetings and the trips to the club. "That was something they were doing? And on purpose?"

"If it was Moon. Possibly. He has had it long enough. He can control it pretty well without the collar. But Raven, no. I know he has been infected for years, but it isn't enough. It usually takes ten or so years to be able to control it on your own. He might have been able to focus it on a single person, but not actually lessen it down or cut it off."

Bill wasn't sure if he liked that or not. It almost seemed like forcing someone to be focused on you, which he supposed it sort of was. "So can it affect you when the other person isn't around?" Bill was still a wizard first and foremost after all and there were plenty of spells and potions that could affect you even if the person wasn't there.

"No. Once you aren't the focus or are out of sight it doesn't affect you any more. That is why the fuzziness goes away." He paused for a moment giving 'Bill', as Raven and Moon called him, a moment before returning to his original topic. "So the collars help suppress it, but not all of us use them. If we were after another member of this Pack or any other, it wouldn't matter. We can't use it against each other. It doesn't work and most don't bother with them until they have found someone. If we have eyes for someone who is not Pack, hardly ever will we bnot/b wear our collars because it can cause problems later with the person thinking they were tricked or some other nonsense." He explained all of this letting the new Were absorb that before moving on again.

"We, as a people, are unusual in that due to our nature we need things set a certain way. If we find someone we want to be with, we need that person always and we need them a certain way. You've seen the tags some have on their collars?" He waited for the nod before continuing again.

"They tie us together, let others know we are taken, and show who we are to the one we have found. You saw the club, saw how it worked. That is how we are. It doesn't matter if there are two males, two females, a male and a female, or even three partners, we are who we are and we are comfortable playing certain roles. Raven has been forced to play a part for years that he didn't want, Moon as well, but around the Pack they can be who they are."

"You see this?" He pointed to his yellow tag. "It means that I don't mind being in control. That I don't mind being a leader or a fighter." He pointed to his partner's white tag. "That means he doesn't want to be in control. He doesn't want to be a leader and he doesn't want to fight. It is why he is one of our Healers. If he doesn't want to fight, why should he be made to? If he doesn't want to be a leader, why should he be made to?"

Bill blinked. He had noticed the different colours, but he had been more focused on the fact that they had the same shape to them and symbols on them. What did this have to do with… "Why do they both have white?" The smile Bill got from Doorman's friend said that that was the point here, but he wasn't sure what that meant still.

"Raven and Moon do not want the control that has been forced upon them. They don't want to be leaders and they don't want to fight, they have both seen too much violence to want anymore. Raven's sire could have been for Moon if he hadn't met Raven's bitch, but they did meet and they had Raven. If Moon had raised Raven more, they might not have been able to be there for each other as they were, but Moon didn't get Raven until he was no longer a pup and he couldn't have the bond like a pup and sire would. Neither wants to be the leader, but they are Raven and Moon. For as long as I have heard of them, they have been Raven and Moon. They are who they are now, but they are not leaders and we all need our leaders. The Pack has an Alpha, but we all need someone to support us and help guide us. Do you know the first time Raven and Moon wore their collars?"

Bill shook his head unwilling to answer even if he could choke words past the twisting in his gut.

"After the third time they watched you. You never saw them, but every day you came to the club they were there watching you while you looked for them. I have never seen them so calm, so happy even. You upset them at that meeting where you accused Moon of being the one to bite Raven. We all knew about it as soon as the meeting was over. Raven spent most of that night here in the forest with us trying to work off his anger. Moon was more forgiving and managed to calm Raven, but Raven is young still and prone to fits of anger when his wolf becomes too enraged. It was a bit of a surprise when they wouldn't leave your side after the battle, considering the scene, but then the day after you woke up, they had the tags. I think they realized then that even if they couldn't have you, they would always need and have each other. So they are pledged to each other, Raven and Moon always, but they still want you."

It was a lot to take in, he would admit, but it also made things make more sense. They had been avoiding him thinking not to have to explain and pressure him. Sure, having it explained by someone else wasn't much less pressure, but it did mean he didn't have them staring him down. "When you say always…?" he questioned after a long moment as he finally realized what had been said.

"We can always remove the tags, the collars, or both, but unless you were never really committed to begin with, your wolf will never be happy again. Whether you like it or not, you do have a caged animal inside of you now, a wild beast that you can never tame and this beast isn't one to give up things it considers belonging to it. A wolf, a real wolf, mates for life. If you pick someone and you are committed to them, your wolf will be committed to them and it will not make for a good life if you try to find someone else. If your person dies that will unsettle your wolf as well, though not as greatly, unless you **let** them die. If you didn't let them die, then just as with any animal they will mourn with you, but they will be able to at least move past the grief. They will never be able to fully commit to another though even if you mange to. It is just how things are."

Bill looked at his hands. They were clenched in the covers as he considered everything that he had been told even as he heard heavy footsteps walk away. He had thought Doorman's friend and Were-Wizard gone until the later spoke up again.

"I don't care if you accept them or not, but you can't leave them like this. You need to either accept them and go to them or don't and leave. They don't deserve to be tormented by you being here, so close they can touch, but so far away. "

* * *

Bill wasn't sure how much time passed before he finally managed to pull himself to his feet, but he still wasn't sure about what he was doing when he did. His first thought was to leave. He wasn't sure he could commit to all that, but some small part of him insisted that he had to at least see them first. It was the latter he listened to in the end as he made his way in the direction he saw them usually heading later in the night. He had just come around a tree when he spotted them and his eyes widened.

He had thought they were perfect before, but like this they were… were… beyond perfect. Some part of him said he shouldn't be watching this, but the rest of him said that he had to see it. They both seemed to glow in the moonlight from the sweat that slicked their skin, and the part of him that had been trying to fight to leave gave in as he stared at them. They were perfect in every way, and he suddenly realized that they always had been. He didn't know when he had first known it, but it was at that moment that he realized that he really had been angry and jealous those times thinking that they belonged to someone else. He wanted them to belong to him as they belonged to each other and an odd stirring that he had never had before in his mind seemed to agree. Maybe it was the wolf in him? He didn't know and suddenly he just couldn't care.

He always tried so hard to make everyone else happy and here were two other people willing to let him walk away just so that **he** would be happy. They were willing to maybe never find happiness just to let him have it. It gripped him in a way he couldn't hope to describe and without even realizing it, he had moved from the shelter of the tree to watch them. A sharp cry was cut off by teeth in lip when Harry tossed his head back, green eyes flickering gold and closing as his own hand had him spilling on Remus, which in turn drew a growl from the elder as his entire form went taught. After what seemed like forever they both relaxed, but it was then that he noticed he had a 'problem' of his own now.

He couldn't help feeling a bit embarrassed though when they both opened their eyes looking right at him. Had they known he was there? He didn't know, but he felt he owed them something at least. He opened his mouth a couple of times before finally managing to force the words out. "They told me about the collars." He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but a resigned look from Remus and an almost defeated one from Harry hadn't been what he was expecting by any means.

Forcing himself to move, Bill made his way closer folding his feet under him and sitting on them once he was maybe half a body length away. "They told me why you didn't say anything and about the times at the club," he continued, wishing he could do something for the tension that was seeping into both of them, but he had to get it all out. "The wizard that was looking after me was ready to rip my throat out before the big guy came over. I think he thought you all had explained it all. I think I can understand why you didn't though. I'm not sure I could have taken all that before now. It really is a lot to take in." He shifted a bit wishing his 'problem' would go away for a bit. But they were both just lying there naked. How could he really expect **that** to help matters? He would just have to say what he needed to and hope for the best, right?

"The wizard said I was as well as he could make me before he left with the big man and that it was all up to me now." Okay, so not really, but Bill was trying not to just blurt it all out, ok? "He umm, he said I could leave if I wanted to." He shifted again trying to find a good way to say this because really 'I was thinking about leaving until I saw you two having sex' just wasn't going to fly, he was sure. However, it was all he was coming up with. Fine, sometimes being honest really was the best way. "I.. please don't take this the wrong way.." he all but begged, trying to meet their gazes and failing. "I knew this was the way you went as it got later, and when I got up I told myself that even if I didn't know I couldn't just **leave**. I had to come see you and that even if I didn't want to leave, I had to at least say goodbye." He could feel his face heat at that point. He wasn't a virgin by any means, but they were so perfect together, how could they want him?

"I got…" He swallowed hard. "I got to that tree and then there you both were so… so… perfect. All perfect skin and hair and the way the moon hit you. I just couldn't leave. I.." Bill paused trying to figure out where he was going with this exactly and pull himself back from the image before him. "I can't promise what you want. I don't know if I can be that for you. You're both so perfect. I would probably just mess that up, but I can try." He confided this watching them both hoping for some sort of reply.

"I can't wear this." Bill reached out hesitantly touching their tags, but being careful to touch no more. "Not now at least," he confided. "But the rest of it? I can try to be what you want. I want to be that person, but…"

"But?"

He met Remus's gaze, glad that at least one of them had said something. "But I don't want to let you down. Can I still try? I want you to be happy. I want to be happy, and I think we could be happy like this." Even before Remus nodded, some part of Remus was already telling him that he was lying to them all. Remus knew Bill wanted them and that he could be what they needed. He was just trying to be who he was though and leave it so that he would make sure they were happy. Yet for once he couldn't seem to mind. After all wouldn't it be his job now to make sure they were happy.

Bill wasn't sure which of them had managed to get their wand long enough to clean them up, but he was honestly a bit glad for it. He wanted them, but at the same time they really were all tired and, besides, if they really wanted to be together tomorrow would be soon enough for that. With that in mind, Bill didn't resist when Remus and Harry stripped him down and pulled him under the covers curling around him. He was reminded of the day in the club, and once again he realized that he needed this as much as they did. He really had missed having his siblings to look after and care for.

As Bill drifted off, he was unaware of the silent conversation between Harry and Remus where they thanked the two for telling Bill, while trying to decide how long it would take to convince him to pledge to them. It had taken years, but maybe things really were looking up for all of them.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ok I know that isn't just a happy fluffy ending, but it is a hopeful one that will be happy fluffy eventually. Hope that works for you, but after hours of poke and prodding it just couldn't end any other way for me.


End file.
